The present invention relates to a turbocharger device of an internal combustion engine comprising a chamber for damping the pulsations generated at the outlet of the compressor.
A device of this type is described in particular in patent applications JP 57049021 and 12330280.
In these patent applications, a first damping chamber is situated mid-way on the air intake duct that connects the outlet of the compressor to the intake manifold of the engine.
Also, one or two other damping chambers are placed on ducts connected to the section of the intake duct lying between the compressor and the first damping chamber.
The chambers reduce the amplitude of the pressure pulsations in the intake duct by an interaction of damping and resonance effects.
FIGS. 1 and 2 appended illustrate the prior art closest to the invention.
In FIG. 1, reference number 1 indicates a turbocharger comprising a turbine 2 driven by the gases flowing in the exhaust duct 3 of the internal combustion engine 4.
The turbine 2 drives the rotor 5 of the compressor 6 which sends the compressed air into the intake duct 7 connected to the intake manifold 8 of the engine 4.
The intake duct 7 comprises on its path a chamber 9 whose structure is detailed in FIG. 2.
To make the intake duct 7 easier to install on the outlet endpiece 10 of the compressor 6, the end 11 of the duct 7 is attached around the endpiece 10 by snap-fitting means comprising a retaining clip 19.
The damping chamber 9 comprises a cylindrical external wall 12 which surrounds a cylindrical internal wall 13 whose diameter is substantially equal to that of the intake duct 7.
Between the cylindrical walls 12 and 13, two annular spaces 14 and 15 separated from one another by a partition 16 are created. Each space 14, 15 opens into the inside of the duct 7 through an annular slot 17, 18.
The damping chamber assembly is made of several elements welded together.
FIG. 2 shows in detail the snap-fitting of the end 11 of the intake duct 7 around the outlet endpiece 10 of the compressor 6.
The end 11 of the duct 7 has a shape that is flared toward the compressor comprising an annular shoulder 24 which rests on the end of a sleeve 23 that surrounds the outlet endpiece 10 of the compressor.
The flared end 11 of the duct 7 is snap-fitted to the sleeve 23 thanks to a retaining clip 19. Between the end 11 and the sleeve 23, seals 20, 21 are inserted.